VS Knight Lamune
is a Japanese anime, and manga television series, sequel to 1990's ''NG Knight Lamune & 40. The character designer for the series was Tsukasa Kotobuki, noted for Saber Marionette. The show lasted 26 episodes. The story follows the adventures of "Lamunedo" the son of Lamune (protagonist of Ng Lamune) . Characters Baba Lamunedo(Lamnedo, Lamunade) (Voiced by Takeshi Kusao) - Lamuendo bears a good resemblance to his father, since he is his son and the Hero of the series. He is different from Lamune. He is less interested in video games than his father but nevertheless amazed by them. He falls in love with more than one girl, apart from Parfait he develops sentimental feelings for Drum. Parfait The Shrine Maiden (Pafe) (Voiced by Yuko Miyamura) - She one of the two "Shrine maidens" who brings Lamunedo into the Doki Doki space. She is rather bossy, and seems to have an assertive attitude. Towards Lamunedo (Whom she calls "Lamuness". Like Milk in the first series) she acts no different, but does get jealous, and angry when she sees her man with another girl. She has long magenta colored hair, and magenta eyes. And her color scheme is magenta colored. Cacao (Voiced by Kyoko Hikami) - Is the other "Shrine maiden" along with Parfait. She's timid and kind of oblivious to what is going on around her. Cacao isn't fearless and she can actually fight which surprises many due to her small frame. She has a pendant that helps their team find each and every "Otamagate". Da cider(Voiced by Kazuki Yao) - The same character from the previous series. He meets up with the new Lamuness in the second episode after attempting to save him from Pheromone Lip and Narcist Dandy. PQ (voiced by Koorogi Satomi)- he's the one who summon Kaiser Fire for Lamunedo.he often pinched by Lamunedo Tatakaze & Momokaze (Voiced by Takeshi Kusao & Chisa Yokoyama) - A.K.A Lamune & Milk. They are married and very lovey dovey. They both hide under costumes since they don't want too many questions to be asked. Narcist Dandy & Pheromone Lip(Voiced by Yasunori Matsumoto & Michiko Neya) - A grossely muscular man with a Busty Beauty. These two are the new comic relief duo of the series. They try to stop Lamunedo from reaching Don Genosai. Mito Natto(voiced by Morikubo Shoutarou)- he his a young ruler of Gao-Gao zone.Lamunedo saves him from hunger and since then he become friends with Lamunedo (also an reject of sega character of sonic, but they replaced him with sonic. he was better than sonic ever was Morikubo was Jason Griffith best co-worker). Drum, Trumpet, Cello, and Organ Symphony (Voiced by Yuka Imai (does Symphony as well as Drum), Naoko Takano & Tomoko Kawakami )- They are three cyborgs created to protect the Hero Lamuness, but for the first Lamuness. Lamune never awakened them in the series because he wasn't the one to find them. It was Lamunedo. Drum "Loves" the 1st hero through Lamunedo because they look alike. Cello is sweet and cute. And Trumpet is gentle and pretty. Organ Symphony is the creator of the female cyborgs, in which Drum is modeled after her. Don Genosai(Voiced by Kôzô Shioya) - The main villain mastermind in charge of resurrecting Abruham. BQ (voiced by Koorogi Satomi)when Abruham awaken with the body of first Lamuness BQ appeared to command Narcist Dandy and Pheromone Lip. Black Lamuness - A.K.A Abruham. Abruham uses the body of Lamuness the first.but when lamunedo defeats him he unleashed his true body to Lamunedo Story after the war between the gods Goburiki complete destruction Doki Doki Space back to being peaceful and Hara Hara World that had threatened due to the dimensions of the death of Jar of darkness to return peacefully due to the power of board of seven colors of stone that was compiled. but unfortunately the peace was only temporary until the inquiry of the demon god that is Don genosai Abruham try to raise god devil Abruham by using his magic. but due to the magic that evokes Don genosai demon god Abruham impact on some of the world around them and make them close together and collide, and it also affects the world collide into chaos. and to avoid destruction from the world of Kira Kira World sent two girls temple to the earth to look for knights lamune 3rd generation as they are Parfait and Cacao. when he got in the earth Parfait and Cacao met lamuneod Baba who is the son of a knight lamune generation 2 with the daughter of country of Hara Hara Ara Ara World of Milk daughter. Parfait and Cacao then gave Baba lamunedo a CD rom game because he was happy to play in the home straight and quickly he can win it and at that time Parfait and Cacao comes from video game screen and select Baba lamunedo as a knight lamune 3rd generation. but at first refused to call Baba lamunedo Parfait and Cacao until he was forcibly taken to see a state that actually Doki Doki Space and quickly moved lamunedo Baba heart and he accepted the offer Parfait and Cacao. but on the other hand the two men are Narcist Dandy Don genosai pheromone lip and sent to the kingdom of Ara Ara at Hara Hara World to steal the two daughters of the kingdom and the kingdom ravaged Ara Ara. they successfully managed to kidnap the daughter Leska / Caveolei (New queen royal actually Ara Ara but was abducted at the time of his inauguration) and daughter Cocoa and they are forced to become slaves. lamunedo in the world when he got Baba Kira Kra World Baba direct lamunedo reunited with his robot advisor namely PQ then PQ lamunedo explained to Baba that he was assigned to generate the three patron gods Kira Kira World and prevent the rise of demon god Abruham. but on the way they were intercepted by the two men are Narcist Dandy Don genosai and pheromone lip for attacks against their patron deity called Baba lamunedo kaiser fire but unfortunately he could not control it because the kaiser fire should be controlled by two people. and that's when Parfait and Cacao saw a boat heading towards them and without the suspected ship is owned by Da cider hero who then makes a bad joke and shoots with a machine gun. Then Dacider tries to call Queen Cideron but an an attack from Phromone lip and narcist Dandy destroyed the Queen cideron capsule and make Da cider kamikaze at them.And amazigly he survives and team up with Lamunedo to defeat pheromone lip and narcist dandy. But debates whether to use Kaiser punch or Kaiser kick then the two argue while being beaten up by the enemy and defeat the enemy with a sword attack. Similarities * All voice remain the same . * Lamune and his son are physically very similar. * Lamunedo often exclaims "Ore wa Ima morezuni nekketsu shiteru!!" which was Lamune's most famous catch phrase. * Tama-Q and PQ have exactly the same voice actor (Satomi Koorogi). * Lamune was the same age as Lamunedo when he was transported into the Doki doki space . See also *NG Knight Lamune and 40 *Ramune *Knights of Ramune External links * * Starchild official Page Category:Anime of 1996 Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Anime OVAs id:VS Knight Lamune & 40 Fire ja:VS騎士ラムネ&40炎 zh:VS騎士檸檬汽水&40炎